Tokyo Mew Mew: Solar's Mew Journey
by SonicRainboomsXD
Summary: Solar, an average girl, starts acting rather strange after eating at a certain cafe in Central Tokyo... IMPORTANT FACTS AFTER THE STORY!
1. How Solar Became A Mew

Solar and Gingersnap sat down at Table 7 in Cafe Mew Mew. Solar's eyes were locked on her cheesecake slice and Gingersnap munched on her white chocolate cupcake. The desserts here were just delicious! The girls still couldn't believe they lived next to such a nice Cafe.

Ichigo came walking by. She was about to serve table 16 before she tripped over a wonky plank in the floor and fell head over heels onto someone. If things couldn't get any worse, it seems that she had accidentally kissed this person! Ichigo fell to the ground, yep, she was now a cat again. Luckily, nobody, not even the customer she didn't mean to kiss, noticed her transform. She ran through the Cafe, she HAD to let someone know what had happened. Suddenly, Ichigo ran past the door to the basement and stopped. Perhaps Ryou was down there? She pushed herself through the open part of the door and walked inside. Surrounding her, were tons of gadgets with important looking buttons on them. Ichigo's eyes were so involved that she never heard Ryou walk through the door. "Ichigo!?", Ichigo was so shocked, that she leapt into the air and accidentally smacked herself against a red button. "No!", Ryou called, but the damage had already been done. Ichigo fell on Ryou's face and their lips touched, making Ichigo human again. "Damn it, that was the machine that made you all Mew Mew's! Now someone else will become a Mew!", Ryou explained, "oops...", Ichigo felt a bit guilty for what she had done.

Solar was about to eat the last piece of chocolate from her slice before a bright light shone in front of her face. Suddenly, everything disappeared and Solar was surrounded by a warm green and yellow glow. "W-Where am I?", Solar asked herself with an echoed voice, "I feel so warm. I must be floating!". She opened her eyes for a minute and saw the stars around her taking shape. "It's forming a... A Hamster!", the white glowing Hamster hovered over and stared into Solar's eyes before leaping into her body. Solar gasped and the whole experience was over.

Trees. So many trees...  
>Solar yawned and sat up, it seemed she was on a bench.. In the.. Park? Yeah park! "Hi! You're awake now then?", Solar turned her head to her friend Ginger who was sitting beside her. "What happened?", Solar asked, "Don't you remember? There was a power failure at Cafe Mew Mew and so we had to get out. You then fell asleep here in the park!", Ginger smiled.<br>_But I could've sworn... It Must've been a dream..._- and then she saw it, a tree.

Ginger had her eyes closed for a minute and when she opened them she couldn't believe her eyes. There, on a tree beside her, was Solar. "**Solar!** How did you-? You've never liked climbing trees!", Solar was smiling before she heard what her friend had said, "Wait.. **What?**". She then fell out of the tree but luckily, she managed to spin while falling, landing on her feet... And hands. "H-How did you **do** that?", Ginger gaped, Solar grinned, "I dunno! F-First time for everything.. I guess..."

-  
>At home, Solar went into the kitchen. "Hey Mum? Have you got any sesame seeds?", she asked. Her mother pocked her head around the door, "No, why? You've never really been the biggest fan of them.", <em>Shoot.. And I was really craving them as well. Wait. What am I saying? I don't hate them but, why are they my thing all of a sudden?!<em> "Oh, N-No reason! Heheh!"

That morning, Solar's entire bed quilt was shaped like a mountain and SHE was inside, asleep. Holding some of it in her hands. When she woke up and realised it, she found it kinda weird. Sure, somedays her quilt would be all lumpy but not like this!

-  
>Later in the day, Solar took a trip to the Lake to think about it all. This was all kind of weird.<br>For one, she had never really liked the idea of climbing trees, it wasn't the heights, she just didn't like it.

Two, It was rare she ate Seeds unless they were in something else like bread.

And three, since when was her bed Mount Everest?!

She was about to put this all into thought before a giant creature arose out of the water! It merely looked like a large swan. The creature ran over to her but Solar didn't know what to do, she flinched, thinking it would attack.  
>"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!", someone called, "You're gonna PAY for messing with us!". The girl did her own little dance, "For the sake of the earth's future, we will serve ~nya! COME ON GIRLS!", The seven girls ran forward and attacked the monster. "I'll try!", the blue haired girl said, "Ribbon... Minto Echo!", an arrow flew out of her blue bow and hit the creature in the eye but nothing worked. "My turn!", the purple girl said, "Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!". Yet again, nothing happened. "Together maybe?", the leader spoke, the others nodded.<br>"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!", "Ribbon... Minto Echo!"  
>"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!"<br>"Ribbon... Pudding Ring Inferno!"  
>"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"<br>"Ribbon... Love Berry Check!" "Ribbon... Apple Pop!"

The attack seemed to work but since the Apple Pop would also heal, the Chimera Amima wasn't completely gone. As it fell, it struck Solar and she went rolling across the grass. It was at this moment when Ichigo noticed something on Solar's left wrist, she gasped, "A Mew Mark!". Masha came hovering over to Solar and he made a Mew Pendant fall out of his mouth into the palm of her hand. "W-What the-", but she was interrupted. "Just believe! You can do it!", Solar stared at the pendant then at the Chimera coming towards her, she held it tightly before it glowed and she went into her very own form of transformation.

"MEW MEW SOLAR! METAMORPHOSE!"

Solar was surrounded by a beautiful pink wave. She twirled around and a large, Amber dress appeared on her body. On her feet, a pair of short matching boots tied themselves onto her. Near her shoulders, a pair of Amber arm warmers with a white outline burst onto her. A matching Garter also made it's way onto her right thigh. Two gloves wrapped themselves around Solar's hands as she moved them about. As well as that, Solar's short brown hair blew around in the cool air and grew by a few centermetres, it also changed into the same colour as her dress, as did Solar's eyes. As she danced about, a pair of small Golden Hamster ears popped out of her head and a poofy tail flew out of her back. The last part of the transformation was the Pendant. It magically attached itself to a choker that matched the garters and wrapped itself around Solar's neck. Solar leapt about before doing her own signature pose.

"Wow... I'm a.. Mew Mew?!", Solar gasped. Ichigo ran over to her, "Mew Solar! You need to attack that Chimera!", Solar looked at it, "BUT HOW DO I ATTACK **THAT** THING!?". Ichigo winked at her, "The words will come to you!". The monster roared and came running over. Solar reached her right arm up to the sky, "SOL-OOTER!"*, Solar grabbed a blue lightning bolt-shaped weapon and she rolled it with her hands, it then grew into a long Amber wand with a large blue lightning bolt on the end. A circle then appeared around the Bolt. _now's my chance_ "For the sake of the earth's future, we will serve! ~nya! RIBBON... SOLAR SHOOTER!", gushes of Blue and Orange burst out of the wand and hit the beast. It was injured but still not dead. "Together! For one final attack girls!", Ichigo ordered. The girls all stood next to each other and got out their weapons.

"RIBBON... STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"  
>"RIBBON... MINTO ECHO!"<br>"RIBBON... LETTUCE RUSH!"  
>"RIBBON... PUDDING RING INFERNO!"<br>"RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
>"RIBBON... LOVE BERRY CHECK!"<br>"RIBBON... APPLE POP!"  
>"RIBBON... SOLAR SHOOTER!"<p>

A flow of Pink, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, White, Red and Amber filled the city. And, the Chimera Anima was gone.

Solar fell to her knees. "Is.. Is it gone?", she asked. Mew Ichigo put her hand on her shoulder, "Yep! You did a very good job, Mew Solar!", she winked and Solar grinned. She was now part of their team. She was going to help save the planet.

-  
>"OH MY GOSH! IT'S <strong><em>SO<em>** Kawaii!", Solar gasped, looking down at her brand new Amber Waitress outfit. The fighting was **JUST** the beginning! She now had to work at Cafe Mew Mew with her team mates!  
>"Okay, so you're ready to go! Don't mess up!", Ryou teased. Solar growled, "In your dreams!" And she set off to work but soon realised something wasn't right, "Hey wait! MINT WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!", Mint turned her head, "Why, didn't I tell you? I just <strong><em>have<em>** to have my Afternoon Tea at this exact hour or I get a little headache! Want to join me?". Solar looked at her, "Sorry. I love tea but if you didn't already know, we have a service to provide! In other words, **you still have to work!**".

Ichigo giggled, a new member was in their team and they were now as strong as ever.

Solar looked over to the doors, "More Customers!", she walked over. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!", she smiled, "Wait! **_Solar!_** You work here how?", Ginger gasped. Solar grinned, "Oh yeah!", she started to whisper, "But it's much more than that...", she winked at Ichigo, this was gonna be fun!


	2. EXTRA: Important Facts

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Well, I hope you guys all enjoy my new version of "How Solar became a Mew Mew!", in a minute, I will write down the differences between strongthis/strong and the strongoriginal one I made/strong, but first, other stuff!/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"* - Okay, so Mew Solar's Weapon. I decided to call it, Sol-ooter! Why? Because, you see, the original five Mew Mew's Weapons all have puns in their names, for example: p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Ichigo's Weapon - Strawbell Bell = Strawberry (her name in english), Bell (which is what's strongonstrong the Weapon and is meant to represent the Berry part of Strawberry by replacing it with a Pun)/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Get it? (I tried to explain simply ^^`) Anyway, Solar's name is obviously Solar, so I shortened it down to Sol, strongthenstrong I added Ooter, because her attack is "Ribbon... Solar Shooter", I shortened it and put it together to try and make it sound like "Salute... Er"!/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Okay? ^^p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"-p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Beside that, here are the differences:p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"1. In the original, I made it based on Mew Mew Power. Now, even if I LOVE Mew Mew Power, I decided to change this because I know more people know of Tokyo Mew Mew and will find it easier to understand if they don't know of MMP!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"2. I added Ringo and Berry to this version!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"3. In this, I strongactuallystrong looked up for endangered species! Originally, I made Solar have white cat ears instead of looking up at any endangered species and morphing her with that, but with strongTHIS/strong I searched for endangered and found a few. Most of the things on that list though, we already too much like the original Mew Mew's animals though, so I scrolled down and found the Vulnerable creatures. There, I spotted the "Golden Hamster", which, I adore! Since how much I liked it and that I knew it was Vulnerable, I decided to morph Solar with that instead, now, I am happy! /p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"4. Solar's colour: At first, I was gonna make it Red (My FAVOURITE colour) but then, I remembered Ringo had red and I didn't wanna have all the characters having the same colours. Then for my originally story, I made Solar Dark Blue (Blue, my second favourite colour) since there are more shades of blue than red, even if Mint strongISstrong the blue Mew. For this though, I thought I would use a colour that none of the emofficial/em Mew's have: Orange. You see though, Orange isn't one of my all time favourite colours so I turned it to more of an Amber. Much better! ^^/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"I THINK that's mainly all the differences!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"-p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Anyway, Thank you VERY much so for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please drop down a review with your opinion!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"AND, here's some Right's stuff:p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Solar (c) ME! Obviously!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="font: 15.0px Verdana;"Gingersnap (c) spanXxGinger-The-StarxX on Deviantart/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Tokyo Mew MewMew Mew Power (c) Mia Ikumi, Reiko Yoshida, Kodonsha, Pierrot Studios, 4Kids and many other fantastic people! Please support the official releases! ~nya! /p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"See ya!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"emFor the sake of the earth's future, I shall serve!~nya!em/p 


End file.
